Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for purifying a coenzyme, and particularly to a method for purifying reduced form of β-nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide.
Related Art
Reduced form of β-nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide is a reduced coenzyme I, which is also known as β-Nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide, reduced form, generally exists as a disodium salt, and referred to as NADH hereinafter. NADH is produced during the glycolysis and the citric acid cycle of respiration in organisms. A large amount of ATP is produced through the oxidation of NADH via transfer of 1 electron, thus meeting the energy demand in the organisms. Reduced form of β-nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide may be used in a redox reaction, to realize the transfer of electrons. Therefore, NADH is widely used in the catalysis of chemical reactions, production of raw drugs, and in the industries of healthcare products and cosmetics. NADH is a raw healthcare product mainly used in anti-aging, treatment and prevention of chronic diseases, and other areas.
At present, NADH may be caused to degrade by various environmental factors due to its unstable chemical properties. The degradation is uneasy to be controlled in the conventional production process using ion exchange chromatography, causing that the purity of the final product is only about 90% and the yield is only 60%. Therefore, the production capability is greatly limited, and cannot meet the demand in the market.
Therefore, improvements and developments are needed in the art.